dmpwbsquickgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmpwb's Quick Games 5 : Saw 2
Prolouge * A small light comes on * * Everyone awakens with their hands chained to the wall * Aero : AHHH WHATS HAPPENING ToP : IDK IM SCARED Star : Ow my head i feel so sick Lil : What are we doing here why is this happening * The tv from across the room turns on * Jigsaw : Hello people i am glad to say that a few of you will be saved right now so listen close * All the active player`s are freed * * Everyone rubs thier hands * Jigsaw : You may save one friend each.... who do you care about the most.... and who will you save or kill its up to you... feel your back pockets..... Good luck and let the game begin * The screen turns off * ( DIRECTLY AFTER THIS SCENE THE PLAYERS PICKED WHO THEY WOULD LIKE TO SAVE AND THE GAME CONTINUED FROM THERE ) Dead Wadester20001 He, along with 4 others died in the flooding trap, when no one chose to save him. MattyB He, along with 4 others died in the flooding trap, when no one chose to save him. sawfan1 He, along with 4 others died in the flooding trap, when no one chose to save him. benner_2304 He, along with 4 others died in the flooding trap, when no one chose to save him. bobbert1000 He, along with 4 others died in the flooding trap, when no one chose to save him. Abeline Abline ( as well as sergent ) was dragged as far as she could been before dying after getting a low amount of votes in the " Antidote poll ". After she was antidoteless, she choked on her poison. sergeant Though he was inactive I_Pull tried his best to save him, but he couldnt take him all the way. He died after getting a low amount of votes in the " Antidote poll ". After he was antidoteless, he choked on his poison. rstar2468 He won his antidote in the " Pick a Friend " challenge. Though later, he died when no one saved him in the Upsy Dasiy challenge and he was chopped in half. I_PullDaStrings I_Pull competed in the first antidote challenge, but sadly lost to Violet. Though later he won his antidote in the " Pick a Friend " challenge. I_Pull almost died on the " Upsy Dasiy " challenge, but luckly Panda chose to save him over Star. Though later I_Pull refused to answer the question in the " Safety Hatch " royal, knowing it would kill Panda, he probably did the nicest thing in his whole Quick Games experience. He waited for Panda to answer to kill himself for her. He soon died by burning to death after that. aerothunder Aero competed in the second antidote challenge, but luckly that after he lost to ToP, he chose to save him and he was given and antidote and a friend. He later died after Violet decided he should die on the merry go round. lilsaiz Lil won his antidote in the " Antidote polls " Lil later sacrificed himself for Panda to avoid her getting shot by the merry go round trap. Survivors punx193 He won his antidote in the " Pick a Friend " challenge. Later he was lucky when his friend Violet chose to save him in the merry go round. Later, he got lucky when both Violet and ToP wanted to take him to the fianls. ToPdOg Top competed in the " Joust Duel " after he beat Aero with a score of 3 - 0, but his niceness shined though when he chose to save Aero and they both got an antidote...... After that they were friends. When his friend Aero died he had the choice to forgive or destroy... after he chose to forgive him and Violet became the first 2 finalists. He later chose to bring Punx to the fianls too Violet101 Violet competed in the first duel " flash giver " and held her title of black jack queen, after she beat I_Pull and won the first antidote. She was later thrown into the " False Pit Trap " and chose to kill Panda and Aero, but after Lil's sacrifice, Lil and Aero died. After Violet killed ToP's friend he had a choice to kill her, but he forgave her and she became a finalist. She chose to bring Punx to the finals too. Trapped Forever sfeviston He was left to rot in the first challenge after no one saved him or wanted him to live. SonicConcorde He was left there forever after no one saved him in the " Pick a Friend " challenge. dragotistic He was left there forever after no one saved him in the " Pick a Friend " challenge. 77sparks77 He was left there forever after no one saved him in the " Pick a Friend " challenge. mandiburns3 She was left there forever after no one saved her in the " Pick a Friend " challenge. bowling4fun He won his antidote in the " Pick a Friend " challenge and he later got the question right for the " Upsy Daisy " royal. Though later no one chose to save him and he was left in JigSaw's house for eternity. pandaluver333 Panda was quite the little tease in this game, after she got both Lil and I_Pull ( of all people ) to sacrifice themselves for her..... Panda later won an antidote in the " Antidote polls " Later on Panda got to chose he fate of I_pull and Star.... she decided to save I_Pull. Later on he return the favor as he sacrificed himself for her. Though later no one chose to save her and she was left in JigSaw's house for eternity. Traps Save 1 Trap In this trap everyone that was active was freed from the wall...... then they got to pick someone else to save from the wall.. in the end out of the remaining people....... they voted to leave Sfev there locked forever Flooding Trap In this trap all the inatives were put in a box. All the active players got a save button.... slowly the hose would go over the case..... if an active chose to save an inactive, the inactive would be safe and the actives button would break..... the active could only save 1 inactive.... After 5 inactives were not saved ( wade, bob, benner, matty, and sawfan ) the next room was opened. This was also the perfect blood bath to end round 1 Flesh Giver Duel In this the first Saw, Violet beat Lil and got an antidote... Violet re-entered again to prove shes the queen of blackjack. She beat I_Pull for the antidote, but since I_Pull didnt go over 5o he didnt die... he just lost. This was the first duel of round 2. Joust Duel In this duel ToP beat Aero with a score of 3 - 0, but since ToP chose to save Aero, they both got antidotes. They had to fight with foam batons over a spike pit. Pick a Friend Chalenge In this challenge i asked the remaining people 5 questions on BB 13, if you got the question right you could save you and a friend....... but only you would get an antidote..... your friend would be safe, but also antidoteless. Star, I_Pull, Punx, Bowling and I_Pull again. 77, Drago, Mandi and Sonic were locked forever after this was over. Antidote Poll This Poll would determine which 2 of the 4 ( Panda, Lil, Abline and Sergent ) after Panda and Lil won the antidotes, the last 2 inactives were killed. Upsy Daisy I decided to bring back this Royal battle after people loved it the first time. What happens is i ask a question and the winner get raised up, then they save someone and so on and so on like a chain. The person that got the question right was Bowling... and the person that went home was Star, after Panda chose to save I_Pull. Safety Hatch Royal In this royal i asked 3 questions... after if you got 1 right you could save you and a friend..... Aero, Bowling and Violet answered the questions correctly. After I_Pull and Panda were the last 2 people, they had to fight for the last safety spot, but after I_Pull refused to answer, knowing it would kill Panda, he probably did the nicest thing in his whole Quick Games experience. He waited for Panda to answer to kill himself for her. Panda suceeded and I_Pull burnt to death. False Pit Trap This was brought back as well from Saw 1. This is a fake sacrifice pit, whoever is sacrificed gets thrown in and comes back unharmed with a speacial power. That power was the " merry go round " After Violet was thrown into pit, she return and everyone else was on the merry go round. She got to save 4 and let 2 die. She chose to save Punx, ToP, Lil and Bowling. And kill Panda and Aero, but after Lil sacrificed himself for Panda, it was Lil and Aero that died. Vengence Trap I brought back this trap as well... After Violet's little blood bath i gave ToP the chice to kill her or not ( in the name of his friend Aero ) after he said he forgave her they became the 2 finalists. In Saw 1 this trap killed Violet and Pull. In Saw 1 Violet was also in the same predicament, but I_Pull chose to tae vengence and kill her. Although vengence is frowned apon in JigSaw land so I_Pull was killed. If ToP chose to kill Violet, both of them would die making Punx, Panda and Bowling our finalists. Savior Challenge In this final challenge the first 2 finalists got to choose who they think the 3rd finalist should be, after they both picked Punx, Panda and Bowling were left to rot. Epilouge ( IN THE SCENCE DIRECTLY BEFORE THIS GIANT HANDS GRABBED VIOLET AND PUT HER LIFE IN TOP`S HANDS ) * Violet starts tio strugle as the machine is squishing her * Violet : Please ToP dont do this, forgive me please.... OH GOD FORGIVE ME * ToP's eyes start to swell up with tears * ToP : Im sorry Aero... but i forgive her.... * ToP releses Violet and she lands on the platform next to him * * Both of them are rasied above the house * * ToP and Violet see a light * Police : ARE YOU GUYS OK...... GRAB ON * ToP and Violet grab the ladder * ToP : Wait theres room for 1 more Violet : Punx grab my hand * Punx is lifted up onto the ladder * Panda : WAIT WHAT ABOUT US Bowling : YEAH * A tear rolls down Violet's check * Violet : There arent anymore spots..... Game over * ToP, Punx and Violet get in the helicoptor * Bowling : WAIT NO YOU CANT DO THIS... NOO.. NOOOOO.... NOOOOOOOOO * The helicoptor leaves them behind and the lights go out * * Panda and Bowling are left in the dark for the rest of thier days *